Zutara Hiccups
by Luluvampiress16
Summary: It starts where everyone is at the Western Air Temple, and Zuko & Katara are alone. What will happen secretly in the Western Air Temple? Find out! Zutara story


It was only time until Katara knew her true feelings for Zuko. He was charming and handsome, and was mysterious by far. But she wanted him to open up to her. Being kept here in the Western Air Temple wasn't everyone's ideal place to stay, and he was disliked by all, and this made Katara feel even more miserable.

_Darn! What am I going to do?! _She argued to herself. She most of all should hate him, loathe him, and want to have him gone for lying and deceiving her. Right now, Zuko was practicing with Aang and Toph with Sokka and his boomerang. "What am I going to do?!" Katara racked her brain and tried to decide what she was to do about the 'Zuko' problem. Unknowingly behind her stood Zuko laughing at her being so flustered. Usually she was calm and collected; this was a treat.

"You okay Katara?" Katara flinched and cursed to herself. He had his shirt off, while his glistening black hair hung in his face like a mask. Then Zuko's eyebrow rose as she realized she was staring at the temperamental teenage fire bender. She spun around from him and clasped her face to cover her blushing.

"Katara, what's the matter? I know you don't really like me but can you please talk to me?" _Oh you made a big mistake on the dislike part. _Katara thought bitterly. She slowly glimpsed at those hypnotic golden eyes and tried to stay focused.

"What do you want here?" Katara attempted to look annoyed. Zuko felt the ends of his lips rise in amusement. _This is so funny!_ Zuko felt curiosity come to mind, as he lit a small ball of fire in his hand. "Do you want to practice?" Zuko grinned as her mood switched to challenging. "Oh? You want to see me beat your ass again?" _Your cute little ass!_ Katara purred to herself.

"Bring it!" The two stood firmly, getting ready to battle. Katara brought out a whip of water from her pouch and shot back "You better be ready!" With that said they fought.

Katara and Zuko shot at each other playfully, careful not to hurt the other one. Then Katara shot her whip at Zuko's arm, and dragged him closer to her. Zuko broke free and released fire right at her chest. The embers burnt the front of her dress, releasing a small hint of cleavage from under the white wraps. Katara reacted fast and hit him lightly in the groin area. Zuko moaned in shock at her playfulness, and shot at her feet.

They battled more and more, singeing the other's clothes, and reeling the other closer. Until finally a small wrong move and Katara toppled Zuko. They both laughed hysterically, and arose to sit crossed legged.

"So," Katara started. "So." Zuko replied. The two sat in silence until Zuko cracked the ice with "Why do you water bend?" Katara looked at him longingly and remarked "The same reason why you fire bend."

Zuko pondered her words, and didn't make a sound till Katara started to hiccup. _Damn! Even when she hiccups she's gorgeous!_ Zuko faked a cough and scooted closer to Katara. Katara didn't seem to notice, and tried to talk again.

"Hiccup! So, when is your birthday? Hiccup!" Katara tried to choke down the annoying hiccups. Zuko said through smiling "In about 2 New moons." Katara laid her hand purposely close to Zuko's.

"So, I was wondering, how much do you know about me? Hiccup!" Katara asked. Zuko inched his hand to lay on hers. "I actually know that you are the most gorgeous girl I have ever met." Zuko turned away, blushing.

Katara took his moves and replied with "Actually hiccup! I always thought you were really hot too." Zuko saw she was telling the truth and proceeded in making a move. Their hands entwined as there hips seemed to touch, and as there noses came close.

_She smells so much like strawberries. _Zuko thought.

_He smells like a seductive fire. _Katara thought.

"Well Hiccup!" Katara let out a huge hiccup that made her turn beet red.

"Well, why don't I scare those hiccups away?" Zuko questioned.

"Hiccup! How?" Katara looked bewildered.

"Like this."


End file.
